A carta
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Leon está partindo do Kaleido Star, mas talvez uma simples carta porde mudar tudo.Será que essa carta pode mudar o destino de Leon e de seu autor? leia e descubra coments plix!
1. a carta cap 1

- fala

" pensamento "

( comentário ridículos ou inteligente da autora )

A carta

_Querido Leon,_

_É com muita tristeza que escrevo essa carta, porque eu não sei se _

- Não, não está bom – Sora amassa a folha de papel e joga no lixo ( nossa que desperdício xD ) - pense Sora, pense essa vai ser a sua ultima chance concentre-se.

- Sora já é muito tarde por que não descansa um pouco e continua amanhã?

- Porque amanhã ele já não vai mais estar aqui, e eu jurei a mim mesma que eu ia entregar essa carta nas mãos dele, entenda Fool é minha ultima chance de dizer a ele como me sinto e não posso perde essa chance.

" Nunca tinha visto ela tão determinada "- Já que é assim então continue.

_Querido Leon,_

_Você se lembra da primeira apresentação que fizemos no Kaleido Star?_

_Lembro que a primeira impressão que tive foi que você era uma pessoa fria, sem coração e que não ligava para o que os outros pensavam ou sentiam, mas com o tempo fui percebendo que lá no fundo você era diferente do que você aparentava ser e me apaixonei por você._

_Sim Leon eu te amo mais do que tudo que possa imaginar, é muito difícil para eu expressar esse sentimento por uma carta, preferia olhar em seus olhos e te dizer pessoalmente e sentir que o meu amor é correspondido, mas sei que não me ama do jeito que te amo._

_Adeus Leon espero que seja muito feliz na sua vida e ao lado de quem você ama._

_Assinado: Sora __Naegino_

- Pronto – Sora rele a carta com um sorriso no rosto e uma lágrima nos olhos – amanhã eu vou entregar para o Leon " assim vou poder seguir em frente ".

- Ótimo então é melhor você ir dormi Sora.

- É – deita na cama e fecha os olhos devagar sempre pensando nele – " amanhã vai ser um dia muito triste para mim... " – uma lágrima solitária desce pelo rosto de Sora sem que perceba, e dorme profundamente.

No dia seguinte..,

- SORA!!!!

- Ham...? – levanta um pouco sonolenta – o que foi Fool?

- Já é quase meio dia!

- O QUE?!??!?!?! – corre desesperada para o banheiro e se troca rapidamente – ESSA NÃO!!! POR QUE NÃO ME ACORDOU FOOL?????

- Eu tentei só que você estava dormindo que nem uma pedra.

- TENHO QUE IR RÁPIDO SE NÃO SERÁ TARDE DE MAIS!!! – pega a carta e sai do quarto correndo com um aperto no peito " por favor que ele ainda não tenha ido embora... ".

Sora vai correndo até a entrada do Kaleido Star onde e vê Leon dentro de um táxi pronto para parti, para parti para bem longe dela e de seu coração.

- JOVEM LEON!

- Sora – olhava para ela com uma certa curiosidade – " por que será que ela está com tanta pressa? Será que só foi para dizer adeus? "

- Eu... eu... " coragem Sora essa é sua ultima chance " eu só vim para te desejar boa viajem e te entregar isso – entrega a carta para Leon com um pequeno sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Obrigada – pega a carta olhando-a com curiosidade – " por que ela correu até aqui só para entregar uma carta? "

- Já podemos ir senhor Oswald – perguntou o táxita já impaciente.

- Sim - olha para Sora com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre – adeus Sora

- Adeus...- disse num sussurro enquanto via seu grande amor partindo, e não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas voltou correndo e chorando para o dormitório – " sempre te amarei Leon ".

**CONTINUA...**


	2. a carta cap 2

- fala

" pensamento "

( comentário ridículos ou inteligente da autora )

A carta

**No ultimo capitulo...**

- Obrigada – pega a carta olhando-a com curiosidade – " por que ela correu até aqui só para entregar uma carta? "

- Já podemos ir senhor Oswald – perguntou o táxita já impaciente.

- Sim - olha para Sora com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre – adeus Sora

- Adeus...- disse num sussurro enquanto via seu grande amor partindo, e não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas voltou correndo e chorando para o dormitório – " sempre te amarei Leon ".

Leon olha para a paisagem fora do táxi sem expresão em seu olhar - " por que... eu não consigo entender... " .

- Senhor Oswald está me escutando?! – perguntou o táxita nervoso.

- Não é necessário levantar a voz comigo – Leon permanecia calma e inexprecivo como sempre.

- Apenas pague o saia. ( educado né? )

Leon paga o táxi e entra dentro do aeroporto - " ainda tenho 20 minutos até o embarque " – sai andando até a sala de espera – " vou esperar aqui até a hora do embarque, e aproveito para ler essa carta da Sora " – tira a carta do bolso, e a le prestando atenção em cada palavra que estava escrita ali com tanto cuidado e carinho – Sora... – disse em um sussurro quase impossivel de se ouvir – eu não acredito...

- Senhor? - uma atendente chega perto do Leon.

- O que foi? ( mais educado que o táxita né? )

- Qual é o seu vôo senhor?

- O próximo vôo para Paris, 2:30.

- Ele já vai parti senhor.

Leon olha para a carta da Sora e a guarda no bolso, levanta e sai andando sem dar qualquer explicação para a atendente.

No Kaleido Star

Sora estava treinando uma nova acrobacia no trapézio, mas por mais que ela tentasse ela não conseguia se concentrar , pois só pensava nele no seu amor Leon...

- Acho melhor você continuar amanhã Sora – dizia o espírito do palco quando via a acrobata cair do trapézio mais uma vez.

-Eu consigo Fool, só preciso me concentra.

- Então você precisa parar de pensar nele Sora.

- Eu não estou pensando no Leon, Fool.

- Enquanto você não admitir,você nunca vai superar.

- Eu não tenho nada para admitir!

- Sora com quem está falando? – disse Ken entrando na sala de treinamento sem que Sora percebesse.

- Com ninguém Ken – olha discretamente para o Fool – mas... você queria me falar algo?

- Sim – sorri – tem uma pessoa ai fora querendo falar com você.

- Quem?

Ken sorri novamente – por que não vem ver?

Sora desce do trapézio anda porta e assim que abre a porta ela se depara com uma pessoa muito familiar.

- Oi Sora.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. a carta cap 3

- fala

" pensamento "

( comentário ridículos ou inteligente da autora )

**A carta**

**No ultimo capitulo...**

- Sora com quem está falando? – disse Ken entrando na sala de treinamento sem que Sora percebesse.

- Com ninguém Ken – olha discretamente para o Fool – mas... você queria me falar algo?

- Sim – sorri – tem uma pessoa ai fora querendo falar com você.

- Quem?

Ken sorri novamente – por que não vem ver?

Sora desce do trapézio anda porta e assim que abre a porta ela se depara com uma pessoa muito familiar.

- Oi Sora.

- Jovem Leon... – Sora fica paralisada – o que faz aqui? Pensei que já tinha ido embora.

- Tive que voltar por causa de um assunto pendente – faz uma pequena pausa – Sora eu preciso falar com você – olha para Ken – sozinho.

- Eu já estava de saída – sorri sem graça – vejo vocês depois – saia andando.

Leon olha Ken se distanciar depois volta o seu olhar para Sora – me encontre na praia depois do seu treinamento, assim poderemos conversar melhor.

Sora olha discretamente para Fool que estava em cima do seu ombro – eu já acabei meu treino por hoje, só vou me trocar e já te encontro lá.

- Ok – sai andando.

10 minutos depois na praia...

Sora chega e senta na areia ao lado de Leon, durante poucos minutos eles ficam em silencio até que Leon quebra esse silencio incomodo – eu li a sua carta.

- E... e o que achou?

- Por que não me disse o que sentia antes? – perguntou olhando para os olhos da Sora ignorando completamente a pergunta dela.

- Porque eu tinha medo de me abrir com você – suspira – eu sei que você só me vê como uma parceira e nada mais, eu sei que não tenho lugar no seu coração, eu sei que voc... – Sora mal teve tempo de completar o que ia dizer, quando Leon coloca o dedo indicador levemente sobre os lábios dela.

- Você tira conclusões muito rápidas Sora – a abraça e vira o rosto dela para que possa olhar nos olhos dela – Sora... – sorri – quando eu li a sua carta eu fiquei feliz por saber que você me amava, por isso eu voltei só para ficar com você.

- Quer dizer... que você me ama? – Sora sorri e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

Leon sorri e limpa as lágrima que escorriam do rosto da sua amada – sim – se aproxima mais – eu sempre te amei Sora... – se aproxima mais, fazendo com que seus lábios tocassem os dela beijando-a com todo o amor e carinho que tinha por ela.

Sora para o beijo e olha bem no fundo dos olhos de Leon – eu te amo muito Leon, mas... – faz uma pequena pausa – e a sua viajem para Paris? Você estava voltando pára sua casa.

Leon sorri – eu vou ficar no Kaleido Star ao seu lado – sussura no ouvido de Sora – a minha casa é junto de você.

Sora sorri abraça Leon com carinho – Vamos voltar para o Kaleido Star?

- Sim – sorri e voltam de mãos dadas para o Kaleido Star com a certeza de que daquele dia em diante eles ficariam juntos para sempre.


End file.
